


【魔道祖師｜忘羨】療傷

by akane_kaku



Category: MDZS, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane_kaku/pseuds/akane_kaku
Summary: *原著向婚後*日常*千字短篇*別樣浪漫
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship, 忘羨
Kudos: 2





	【魔道祖師｜忘羨】療傷

「你怎麼了？」

魏無羨抬了抬眼皮，一瞧，立刻直起身子抬起頭，沒撑著腮幫子的另一手探向身前對坐著的藍忘機問道。

藍忘機揉了揉眉心，而後握住了魏無羨伸過來為了探詢而撫上自己面頰的手，頓了會兒，坦白道……

Read on [Wordpress【魔道祖師｜忘羨】療傷](https://akane2kaku.wordpress.com/2020/12/30/%e3%80%90%e9%ad%94%e9%81%93%e7%a5%96%e5%b8%ab%ef%bd%9c%e5%bf%98%e7%be%a8%e3%80%91%e7%99%82%e5%82%b7/)


End file.
